


The Political Implications (And All That)

by oorsprong



Series: Kylo Amidala inspired by Cylin's art [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emperor Hux, Kissing, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Nipple Play, Senator Kylo Ren, Teasing, erotic use of a veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: The most charming detail of all was a nod to modesty-- more of a tease than anything else-- in the form of a sheer veil that draped down from the collar and did absolutely nothing but highlight the bare torso and flatter the stiff nipples just beneath the fabric.“Kylo,” he whispered, running a finger down that broad chest for the pleasure of feeling silk over firm muscle.Hux went down on his knees before his beloved so that he leaned into his lap and then playfully slipped his head beneath the veil.





	The Political Implications (And All That)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/gifts).



> inspired by this amazing artwork from [Cylin](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/164149449751/interplanetary-diplomacy-for-this-anon-this-was)

“Armitage, your man is following us,” Senator Amidala said, sounding almost bored.  Hux would have killed anyone else for such an intimate use of his first name but from the senator’s own lips it was a gift passed between them.  Every time that delicately painted mouth formed the soft syllables that called him so sweetly he had to school his features to avoid breaking into a helpless smile.

 

“It’s protocol, my dear,” he said, taking the senator’s arm and patting it as he lead the exquisite young man deeper into the garden.  How many times had he been to this secluded spot where his beloved took his evening walks?  It seemed so long ago they had exchanged favors away from the eyes of the politicians and diplomats who flocked to Naboo.  He longed to make this planetary paradise the jewel of his Empire-- not for it’s bounty but for the solemn prince who’d stolen his heart and now wore the title of senator.   But prudence demanded his attention be focused on the political implications of the match.

 

And that meant suffering a retinue to avoid a politically motivated assassination.  

 

_ As if these fools could protect me, _ Hux thought.  The senator was strong in the force and it thrilled Hux even now that his own combat skills would come to nothing if such a powerful opponent wanted him dead.

 

“I’m tired of being followed,” the senator said with a charming pout.  “Shouldn’t the emperor himself decide his own company?”

 

“If only it were that simple,” Hux said.  If he could devise a way of getting to Naboo incognito again they might have their fill of one another in the manner he preferred.  On an official visit it was hopeless.

 

“It might be that simple.  I have an idea.”

 

Hux barely had time to react before he found himself tugged forward at an alarming speed.  How his prince could run in those impractical shoes bewildered him but he didn’t have much chance to think about it before he was drawn into a small gazebo up ahead.

 

“This is no place to hide,” Hux began, but the senator shushed him.  They watched for a long moment as one of the emperor’s bodyguards strolled down the path and glanced about in surprise.  He tugged at his collar and said something into the comm hidden there.

 

“It worked.  He can’t see us.”

 

Hux frowned and then waved a hand as though in greeting when the bodyguard looked up and around again.  The man did not respond at all.

 

“How are you doing this?”

 

“A trick I learned from my uncle,” Amidala said with a satisfied smirk.   “He won’t notice us here in plain sight and he won’t come stumbling up here by accident.  We’re truly alone.”

 

The implications of this took a moment to register but when they did Hux decided not to second guess his good fortune and instead praised his beloved for quick thinking.  They sat together on a small dais under the shade and Hux took one large but strangely delicate hand in his own, tracing the heavy rings beneath his fingers.  

 

“Alone at last.  And how long do we have?”

 

He properly drank in the sight of the senator for what felt like the first time since he’d landed, so concerned had he been about the political implications… and all that.  Senator Amidala put every flower in the garden to shame in a dress of silk the color of an Arkanis dove.  An elaborate feathered ruff sprung from the back of his collar and from the front and back the opaque fabric plunged low to show off his chiseled chest and tempt Hux with the sensual line of his shoulder blades.

 

The most charming detail of all was a nod to modesty-- more of a tease than anything else-- in the form of a sheer veil that draped down from the collar and did absolutely nothing but highlight the bare torso and flatter the stiff nipples just beneath the fabric.

 

“As long as you need,” the senator responded with a look that shot right to Hux’s groin.   His prince could no doubt sense how hard he was as he let his eyes linger on each of the features he longed to touch.

 

“Kylo,” he whispered, running a finger down that broad chest for the pleasure of feeling silk over firm muscle.

 

“What happened to protocol?”

 

Hux went down on his knees before his beloved so that he leaned into his lap and then playfully slipped his head beneath the veil.

 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked with a burst of startled laughter.  Hux worshiped his navel with featherlight kisses so that the senator let slip an undignified giggle.  He’d surely lost his own dignity.  The sight of his crown poking up beneath the veil would be enough to send any onlookers into a fit of laughter.  But they were alone here and he could indulge himself as he wished.  

 

Hot kisses grew more insistent against the senator’s belly, and Hux could not help himself as he licked his way up that hard chest until he could kiss rosy nipples and gently close his teeth around one.

 

Kylo’s laughing and squirming gave way to rigid posture and hard breathing as Hux took each nipple in his mouth.

 

_ “Armitage.” _

 

The shelter of the veil emboldened him and he planted soft kisses against the senator’s collarbones, the notch of his neck.  

 

“If I snuck into your bedchamber some lonely night would you wear such a veil for me?” Hux whispered.  “Would you tease me with the outline of your stiff cock through the filmy fabric?  Would you let me mouth it through the veil until we’d ruined it--  my desperate tongue and your leaking head.”

 

Kylo moaned and tipped his head back as he braced his hands against the dais.  His thighs clenched and shuddered, making Hux grin.

 

“I would run my fingers over every inch of your body with only this scant silk between us so that when I finally crawled beneath it to pleasure you properly you would know the heat of my touch.  You would know how fiercely I desire you, Prince of my heart.”

 

He leaned down to press a vulgar kiss to the head of Kylo’s cock where it poked up beneath the heavier fabric of the gown and to his delight the senator came with a shout.  Hux watched in awe as the damp spot over his groin spread and even rubbed at it a little with his thumb while Kylo made a noise of such frustration that he wanted to soothe him with kisses all over again.

 

With much reluctance Hux slipped out from under the veil and gazed at his panting prince; took in the sight of his flushed lips, his pink cheeks, the makeup running a little under his eyes.  A look was all he was afforded before Kylo’s mouth crushed his and he found himself caught in a passionate embrace.

 

“You will tell your retinue to take quarters at the palace for the night.  And you will sleep in the chamber beside mine.  A hidden door connects the two.  If my emperor pays me a visit tonight he will find such scene to tempt him all over again…  and a veil of white lace that will cover our bodies twice over.

 

“I…” Hux’s mouth went dry as he allowed himself a moment to recreate the fantasy in his own mind.  “It is tempting indeed.  But the political implications--”

 

“Are of no concern to me.  I will have you in my bed.  Don’t deny me this.”

 

Dark eyes sparkled at him and he kissed the senator’s rings and the soft underside of his wrist.

 

“I will never deny you anything.”  The political implications be damned, he’d made a love match and he didn’t care if the entire galaxy knew it.

 

“Nor do I,” Kylo said, a cocky smile crossing his face as though he’d plucked the thought from thin air.  Another trick perhaps, but he was so besotted with his enchanter that he could not bring himself to care.  

**Author's Note:**

> Read the sequel, [Silver Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11915349).


End file.
